


Jumin's Call

by Lishie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masterbation, NSFW, Smut, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishie/pseuds/Lishie
Summary: Jumin calls MC, but she doesn't hang up the call properly...





	Jumin's Call

He stared at his phone. She hadn't been on the messenger in a while... a longer absence than he'd ever seen from her. Zen had been on. Maybe they weren't together? Maybe she finally took his advice and got her own place? Maybe she was in trouble? Maybe... maybe he should call her to check. He could just make up some RFA business if he needed to, but, maybe he should call, if only to hear her voice.

Jumin set the wine glass on the counter. Part of him was hopeful, but mostly he was worried. He pulled her number up in his contacts and hit the “call” button. It was ringing longer than usual... maybe she really was in trouble. Right when his nerves were about to fray, he heard her voice.

“Hello?” she breathed out. Her breathing was ragged...

“Hello, you sound distressed. Are you alright?”

“What? No, yeah, everything's— _huff_ —fine. I'm just— _huff_ —out for a run.” She spoke quickly, she was hiding something.

He was relieved she was alright, but he doubted her explanation. “Ah, then maybe I should call back anoth-“

“Jagiiii, don't keep me waiting,” Zen's voice broke through, grating on Jumin's nerves instantly.

 _Of course_ , Jumin rolled his eyes, “I apologize for interrupting your run. Please call when it's a more convenient time for you.” _Of fucking course._

“Okay! Sorry, Jumin!” she said before hanging up.

Jumin gripped the phone, letting it linger at his ear as he closed his eyes and let out a resigning sigh. He started pull the phone away when he heard it. A loud gasp. Then her sweet voice letting out a long moan. Time stopped. _I should hang up. I shouldn't be hearing this... Invasion of privacy..._

She let out an especially enticing “Oh!” and he felt it trickle down his spine.

He stopped thinking in that moment and reacted. He put the phone on speaker, muted the mic, hit record, and set his phone down on the counter. He stood there, hands frozen in the air like he'd just been caught red-handed. He gaped at the phone with wide eyes, holding his breath, heart threatening to pound its way out of his chest. Waiting... a moment...

_Did they notice? Is it safe? Can I really do this?_

“You better take these off before I rip 'em,” not the voice he wanted to hear, but... then she giggled... he was safe. And her heavenly voice was calling.

He could hear the sounds of bodies moving, weights shifting on furniture. _Please don't leave, please don't leave._ Then her voice was louder, closer. He could hear all her soft little ooh's and ahh's. He could feel his cock growing hard, pressing against his pants. _This is wrong..._ He gave it a tentative rub through the fabric. _But nobody would know..._

“On the sofa though? Really? Shouldn't we...” Her voice stopped his thinking.

“My beautiful babe, I need you now. Right now. I can't wait another second.”

Sounds of sloppy kissing took over. _Probably getting drool all over her face; how careless._

“Besides,” Zen said, his voice low with lust.

She let out a surprised “AH!”

“You're perfect no matter where I take you.”

_Of course she is, don't just say the obvious things..._

She took in a sharp breath, followed by a throaty groan that made Jumin's cock twitch within its confines. He quickly worked to unbuckle his belt, undo his button and yank down the zipper, releasing his erection as quickly as possible. He had no more doubts. Right or wrong, this was the closest he would ever get to being with her.

He gripped his cock firmly, stroking the full length slowly, trying to picture what they were doing. No. Picturing what he would be doing to her to make her make those sounds. Those sweet sounds. They were ceaseless, fueling his imagination and the growing fire in his groin with each stroke.

“Already so wet for me, babe, you want me that badly?”

“Y-yes,” she panted her reply.

Jumin's grip on himself tightened. _How wet is wet? How does she smell? How does she taste?_ His stroke became shorter, faster. _Oh god, how does she taste?_ The image of her legs over his shoulders, his hands gripping her hips to keep her in place while she squirmed as he alternated between his tongue pressing circles around her clit and his lips sucking on her clit and his tongue plunging in to taste her sweet wetness... _oh god how does she taste?_ His moans began to mix with hers coming through the phone.

A slick, wet sound, then “Zen!”

“What? You don't like when I do this? The way your eyes rolled back says otherwise...”

“I-I-” she was breathing heavily. “I do but...”

That same, wet sound again.

“Please!” she whined, “I need you inside!”

Jumin's pace picked up more at the sound of her whine. _Yes, make her beg. I want to hear her voice as she begs..._

“Jagiyaaa...” the dull thud of two bodies colliding followed by both of their deep moans.

 _He gave in too easily; how disappointing. I would have made her beg, plead, I wouldn't have given in until she sounded absolutely desperate for me..._ He pictured her face, eyes heavy-lidded, sweat dampening her hair so it clung to her, and her expression needy for him, and only him, as he teased her opening with the tip of his cock, his fingers dancing around her clit, her wrists bound above her head so she couldn't help find her own release...

He tried to tune out any sound Zen made and focus only on her voice as it got higher and louder the faster their bodies met over and over. _Such cliché love-making. She deserves more. She deserves to be taken to the highest heights and brought down to the lowest lows just to be brought back up on high again... she deserves..._ His breathing was getting ragged _. She deserves..._ Her bare body pressed against his penthouse window as he pounds into her relentlessly from behind, his tie in her mouth, her breasts bouncing off the glass, his hand around her waist keeping her upright, the other one tangled in her hair pulling her head back so he can see her face in the reflection. _So much more..._

He could hear their bodies colliding faster, her breath was louder and faster, his strokes were faster. He wanted to come with her. He wanted to be the one to make her come. He wanted to hear his name on her lips when she reached her climax... _what a beautiful song that would be._ The thought of it made his hips buck forward. He followed through with it, thrusting into his hand as he kept quickly jerking his cock with one hand, his other hand firm on the counter to keep him steady.

“Zen, I-” if only she would say his name instead.

“Come for me, baby,” Zen's voice was soft, encouraging, his breath heavy. But that was all she needed.

She came, not loudly, not theatrically. She came beautifully, melodically, every sound she made sang in Jumin's ears as he pictured her arching her back, her hands gripping at whatever they could find.

He imagined it was him. She was gripping onto his shoulders, his back, her nails digging into his skin. Her back arching her body into his. Her head thrown back into his pillows as he sucked on the soft skin at her collarbone. It was his dick her walls were clenching around. And he imagined it was his name she whimpered as she came down from her high. His name dancing on her lips as she ran her fingers softly through his hair. His name as he came into her.

But when he came, it was onto the face of the cupboards that lined the counter, and partly into his own hand. It was her name escaping his lips, his voice deep and thick as he nearly whispered her name out. Over the phone's speaker he could hear them, Zen and her both, panting one another's names... while Jumin stood there, thrusting his final rope of cum into his own hand. _How cruel._

He quickly hit the call button to end the call and sank to his knees. He knew this was a bad idea... he should have never... but. But god did it feel good. To hear her voice as he came. To hear her voice as he pictured her in the ways he wanted to take her. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he tried to catch his breath. He took a deep breath in. As long as she was happy; truly happy. He could be ok with this being the way things were if she was happy...

 


End file.
